(1) Field of the Invention
Child Safety. Many years ago butcher block type table were used in kitchens for rolling out dough or for cutting different foods, or for other work needs around the kitchen. Over the years these work islands or peninsulas have evolved to where sinks and range tops are now placed in the tops, which did not cause any problems.
But with the advent of small electric appliances [mixers, fry pans, small deep fryers] electrical outlets were required. Many of these work tops have no back splash where electrical outlets [receptacles] could be installed. So the National Fire Protection Association along with the National Electrical Code committees spelled out where the outlets were to be placed. The receptacles could not be place in the top of the counters for they would get contaminated with food and liquids, so they had to be placed on the sides of the island or peninsula cabinets. (See attachment page 70-64 N.E.C.)
This situation has now created a HAZARD for little children. They can now reach the appliance cord and pull the HOT fry pan down upon themselves.